I need a mental hospital! QUICK!
by Rizogalo
Summary: One Direction Friendship. " THATS ONE DIRECTION!" I got up, still dizzy but I didn't care I sprinted for them. WAIT. what am I doing? I am making a fool of myself
1. Chapter 1

**I can't write (as you can see!)**

I was woken by the sweet sound of my One Direction Save you Tonight text tone. I rolled to my left and snatched my phone off the floor, it said,

"Omg gonna have a great day today! But too bad we aren't going to 1D's concert tomorrow:(

-Monica"

Lets back up a little.

SO

I was so excited for 1d to come to Sydney , I had begged my mum and dad for months to get me tickets as soon as they came out, Obviously my mother didn't manage to get them because they sold out in 3 minutes. After I found out she didn't get any, we tried everything under the sun to get tickets, we called radio stations, entered comps, you name it we did it.

"I'm so upset :( please don't mention it", I replied.

"Sozzy. I can't believe that 1d are in the same country as us tho OMG. Btw I am on my way to your place!"

-Monica

"AWESOME. Cya soon!"

I got out of bed and dragged myself downstairs. Nothing seemed to be cooking.

"Goodmorning", my family greeted.

"Get ready! Monica will be here soon."

"Ok" I replied unenthusiastically.

I went up to my room and got ready. I put on my blue topshop jeans my white top and my red converse. I got a bag ready with all the essentials that I need for a day in the city. In other words I packed my iPod, iPhone, chewing gum, a book (for the car trip) and some perfume.

Finally Monica came and we left for the city, we read some fanfic on the way.

After 30 minutes of driving we got there. We decided to go for some lunch.

"Where should we go?" my my asked me.

"I don't know, how about nandos!" I suggested.

"No Renee, don't be silly".

We decided to just go to some weird spaghetti and pizza place, the food was alright but I wasn't feeling it.

After lunch we walked around the city for a bit, we went into all the designer shops ( not that I can afford anything) but it was nice to window shop. We made our way over to Sydney Harbor. The water swayed peacefully under the giant bridge. We walked around that area and my mum took heaps of photos of my brother and sister. As they were taking photos I decided to sit down with Monica and just look out over the water and talk about how hot One Direction are and how unfair our life is.

Some movement an noise coming from my right had caught my attention, I looked around and just saw some random people in the distance eating fish and chips on the grass. MEH nothing special just random people! I could just make out the colour of their clothes they were that far away, so I continued on with our convostation. Then Something from the people again caught my attention, THEY WERE BRITISH. Every time I hear a British person I think of One Direction and how there is a slight possibility that they have encountered with them. Right now was not the time to be thinking of people meeting One Direction since I was already torn by the fact that they are having their concert tomorrow and I wasn't going. All well BIG WOOP. They are British , so what? Are they going to some how know One Direction and give me tickets? NO so why get my hopes up.

Nothing happened for about 2 minutes, until someone yelled out,

"HARRY, that's my chip!", it was an Irish accent.

Hang on... HE'S IRISH! Maybe just maybe they know One Direction. I started to get my hopes up.

Randomly my head started spinning, a sharp pain stabbed me in the stomach, I had almost fainted.

IT WAS ONE DIRECTION!

"RENEE ARE YOU OK ? You look dizzy!" Monica was shaking me.

" THATS ONE DIRECTION!"

I got up, still dizzy but I didn't care I sprinted for them. WAIT. what am I doing? I am making a fool of myself!

"WHAT NO WAY! Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg No No No WAYYYY. AS IF" Monica's Fangirling mode turned on.

"Shhhh I'll prove it!" We walked over to a tree and we stood behind it.

"LOOK there" I said quietly

"NO WAY ...IT IS!"

They were just standing there being themselves, they were perfect Omg, was this real life?

"What do we do now?" Monica started hyperventilating.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" I asked her. "Oh wait I have this!" Being a complete weirdo I pulled out two One Direction posters out of my bag.

"No Way! You really need mental help!"

"I know, but my mental illness comes in handy sometimes!" we joked.

Now for the hard part... Going up to them!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, lets go, but PLEASE don't hyperventilate, fangirl, scream, cry, evil laugh, act pedoish, dribble, ask them to marry you, thank them for living, tell them that you are in love with their girlfriends or anything else ok? Just act normal, Got it?" I practically screamed in her face.

"Ok but can I ask them if they like Doctor Who?"

"Of course you can but please don't ask it inappropriately or in the wrong context! OK?"

"Yep, sure thing!", she said popping the p.

We straightened ourselves out and picked the fluff off our clothes, we checked each other's breaths and I quickly ran to mum and explained what we were doing, she almost started fangirling herself.

"You can come if you want!" I quickly slurred out.

"No no its alright, I don't want to steal your spotlight, with the baby and all!" She politely answered.

"Aww it's alright!" I sweetly answered.

"No seriously you girls go!"

"Ok," I joyfully skipped off.

My heart was pumping so heavily I could almost hear it. This was all my prayers answered, but what if I stuff it up? What if they just look at me and think that I am a stupid fangirl. I know that there is no chance of a relationship obviously because I am too young for them but I still want them to think of me as a normal person. I don't want to ruin my only experience of meeting One Direction!

"Ok lets go!" Both of us were shaking.

We slowly walked up to them; my posters were in my bag ready to be signed.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" I turned around to see Monica uncontrollably falling.

"MONICA REALLY?"I scream-whispered, while staring at her as she got up off the ground. "You couldn't have said that any louder!"

"Sorry I tripped and I got scared I didn't realize what I was sayin-" She got cut off by and angelic voice coming from a distance.

"Are you ok babe?" It was like hundreds of angels singing.

"Um, yeah, sort of, no, yes, I don't know," Monica turned red.

"Here let me help you!" the boy with then angelic voice said as he walked over and grabbed her hand, lifted her up whilst supporting her shoulder with his other hand.

Monica's P.O.V

He held my hand perfectly, not to tight not to loose. I looked at his hand and followed his arm leading my gaze to his face. It was perfect, it was sculpted the exact way I imagined an angel to be sculpted, his eyes were bright blue with a tinge of green. I felt like I was a boat and I was lost in the deep blue sea.

Snap out of it, I thought to myself he probably thinks I am a weirdo now.

He giggled at me as he noticed that I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Sorry," I quietly whispered under my breath. How embarrassing!

"Nothing to be sorry about love, I get it all the time!" He replied sweetly with a smile.

I got up and he turned to me facing me properly.

"I'm Louis," he said shaking my hand. "What's your name babe?"

" m-"

"That's M-monica!" Renee butted in.

"Well hi Monica!" Five beautiful voices said messily at different times.

Renee's P.O.V

I managed to make my way over to Monica who was in a complete trans.

"This is Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn, you probably knew that though!" He winked at us. "We're One Direction!" He gave us a confused look since we weren't responding.

"Oh yeah I knew that! Sorry we are just a bit shocked." I said shaking myself out of my day dream!

"I thought you would since you kind of have two massive posters of us sticking out of your One Direction bag!" Harry smirked as he pointed to my bag.

"Oh yeah um, we weren't stalking you I promise! This was unplanned I just happened to buy a magazine with these posters in it and I took the posters out" He seemed to believe me because well, it was true!

"So are you girls coming to our concert tomorrow?" Niall asked us while smiling ever so cutely.

Oh no not now Monica, I turned towards her and her eye started to well up she has been so emotional lately, must be that time of the month again!

"Wait no don't cry babe, don't worry," Louis tried to comfort her. "I am taking it that you guys didn't manage to get any tickets aye?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Awww", he turned around and looked at Zayn , who seemed to have walked off towards the bus with the other guys following behind him except for Louis.

Oh great! We ruined it, now they think that we are like all the other girls! We really stuffed it. My face just dropped I felt like a balloon running out of air. I think Louis picked up on it because he looked over at me and smiled.

"How rude am I? I didn't even ask your name!"

"It's Renee!" I said.

"That is such a cute name!" Making me grin like a maniac.

"I am surprised that no one has followed you here!" I said tilting my head.

"We have our tricks!" he replied winking at me.

Zayn had now made his way back over to us.

"Hey what is your twitter?" He asked while looking through his phone.

I told him what it was and he looked at it for a minute and then looked up at me.

" Do you have David Tennant's number? You have a lot of people asking for it!"

"Oh yeah well my parents are really good friends with him, they were before he was famous, and one of my friends went through my phone and found his number and posted on twitter that I have it, thank God she didn't post the actual number, how horrible would it be if you had thousands of texts each day! No one deserves to be put it that much stress!" I looked up at them and they both had a cheeky smirk on, then Zayn left again. What now ?

"Do you watch Doctor Who?" Monica asked Louis.

"Don't tell anyone but we all do! I have a crush on Billie Piper!"

Monica and I looked at each other and giggled, could life get much better? We were talking to Louis Tomlinson about Doctor who! How good is this? Well it got better because the rest of the boys came back.

"Um you girls are so nice and we wanted you to have this," Liam handed us both an envelope.

"Oh wow thank you so much".

After that we got photos together, they followed us on twitter and they signed out posters too!

It was getting late so we decided to part ways. I was devastated, we would probably never talk to them like this again.

"Bye girls," they all said as they hugged us.

"Keep in touch!" Harry shouted immediately putting his hand over his mouth after saying it.

"Harry!" Louis said through his teeth while smacking Harry's butt.

What did he mean by keep in touch? That's odd!

At Renee's house.

We had both been hungry to open the letters so we did.

We ripped the seal off and peeked inside.

" OH MY GOSH NO WAY," I screamed.

We started fangirling, NO way we were going to One Direction tomorrow. AHAHAHHAHAHHAHA.

"Hang on, what's this?" Monica voice was confused.

I pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope that seemed to have phone numbers on it.

No Way!


End file.
